


"Who is this girl?"

by TeamFranky



Category: Franky Doyle - Fandom, Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom, wentworth prison
Genre: F/F, Hot, Lesbian, Steamy, otp, wentworth prison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFranky/pseuds/TeamFranky
Summary: Franky has a flare up of jealously about another woman she fears Bridget may be interested in as more than just a client....





	

‘I had the most interesting session with a client today’, Bridget began as she sipped her customary post-work glass of white. Franky’s interest was piqued, Bridget had never brought up a client before.  
‘Oh yeah?’ Franky asked, her eyebrows rising suggestively.  
‘Yeah. Well she’s been through a lot, as most of the women I see have, but she’s got this… I don’t know, determination about her? Much more optimistic and together than most of the women I see in similar circumstances.’  
‘Huh.’ Franky said flatly, she certainly wasn’t expecting this. |On paper, there was nothing wrong with what Bridget was saying, Franky thought to herself; but there was an unpleasant feeling starting inside her, although she couldn’t yet identify it. ‘Guess you found a diamond in the rough there, Gidge’ she added, as nonchalantly as she could, in an effort to keep Bridget from thinking something was up.  
*  
Franky forgot about this, until the evening of the same day came around the following week; Bridget again mentioned the new client, telling Franky how she continued to be impressed by her insights and superior intelligence to most of the women she’d been working with.  
The feeling rose to new heights in Franky, growing large enough for her to realise it was jealousy. Bridget and herself had begun their relationship while Franky was a prisoner at Wentworth, Franky thought to herself, and, after all, they say ‘how you get someone is how you lose them’. She shifted nervously in her seat.  
‘What’s up Franky?’ Bridget asked, noticing her girlfriend’s discomfort.  
‘Nothin’.’ Franky said, thinking fast, ‘just reminds me of my parole hearing to hear you talk like that, that’s all…’ she added, in as casual a tone as she could manage. Was Bridget seeing this prisoner because she would be up for parole soon, too? In Franky’s mind, all this made the likelihood of Bridget wanting this other woman higher and higher… Franky had a thought. ‘What’s her name?’  
Bridget hesitated, knowing she shouldn’t divulge such information because of therapist-patient confidentiality, but because of her complete trust in Franky, she yielded ‘Suzanne.’  
Franky was relieved to hear a lack of desire in the way Bridget had said the woman’s name, but still wasn’t satisfied that nothing could happen between the two.  
Later that night, after Franky and Bridget had gone to bed, Franky waited for Bridget to fall asleep. Once Bridget’s breathing became deep and regular, Franky quietly got out of their shared bed. She scampered across the house to the kitchen, where Bridget left her briefcase. She opened the briefcase, and began flicking through the files within, until she found the one she was looking for, labelled ‘Suzanne Graham’. She took a breath, and a quick check around the room to ensure Bridget wasn’t about to discover what she was doing, and opened the cover. Franky’s eyes absorbed the woman’s mug shot, as her heart sank deep down in her chest.  
The girl was hot. Borderline gorgeous, in fact, which is exactly what Franky had feared. With large, compellingly seductive eyes, she had an innocent look about her for a criminal. Her hair was dark, thick, sleek and glossy. Her complexion clear.  
‘What are you doing, Franky?’ Bridget boomed across the kitchen. Franky jumped out of her skin, dropping the file.  
Bridget walked purposefully towards Franky and the file dropped on the table, picking it up.  
‘Franky? Were you reading this patient file?’ Bridget asked, searching Franky’s face.  
‘Well, you go on about her enough… wanted to see what she looks like that’s all’ Franky replied haughtily.  
‘Franky,’ Bridget sighed, ‘you know you’re not supposed to look at these…. Are you… jealous?’ Bridget asked.  
‘What do you reckon.’ Franky snapped.  
‘Franky,” Bridget said, as she placed the file back down on the table as she took Franky’s hand in hers, looking deep into her eyes as she said ‘there’s nothing going on with me and Suzanne. You are my girl.’  
At this Franky softened, but still had to ask, ‘but, why do you talk about her so much, Gidge?’  
‘Because,’ she said with a cheeky smile, ‘she somewhat reminds me of the most wonderful, amazing, intelligent, and not to mention sexy client I’ve even had.’ As Bridget said this, she had pushed her body into Franky’s, and held Franky’s face in her hands, making it obvious who she was talking about it.  
‘Oh,’ Franky said, touched. It did make sense.  
‘Oh…’ Bridget mimicked, cheekily, before going in for a sensuous and loving kiss. Bridget was touched that Franky had cared enough to be this jealous, but she also wanted to quell any feeling that feeling in Franky that she ever could cheat on her; she had to show Franky just how precious she was to her.  
As their passionate kissing continued, Bridget pushed Franky so that she was sitting on the table, Bridget still standing. Without breaking the kiss or opening her eyes, Bridget pushed Franky’s legs further apart, and moved forwards, seductively grinding her hips into Franky’s crotch.  
Franky’s breath deepened and became more excited, as Bridget ran the fingers of her right hand underneath Franky’s top, and softly down the skin of her toned stomach. Slowly, as her hand reached the hem of Franky’s pyjama bottoms, Bridget pushed her hand underneath, into Franky’s warm, wet panties. Franky’s sharp intake of breath and giggle let Bridget know she was turned on and ready. Bridget began teasing moans out of Franky with her fingers, as they began a truly hot night of passion and pleasure….


End file.
